Big Hero 6: SUDDENLY
by Ghost01
Summary: Sucedió en una tarde de primavera, tu nombre retumbo en mis oídos acompañado de un suave aroma a flores y ese fue el momento de nuestro repentino encuentro.
1. Prólogo

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y Disney**

* * *

La vida transcurre sin pausas, sin tiempos, como un baile interminable que te lleva por nuevos caminos sin saber nunca donde acabaras o cual es la pieza siguiente, así de repentino fue nuestro encuentro.

* * *

**Suddenly**

El tiempo parecía detenerse, las ventanas estaban abiertas, una cálida brisa entraba levantando las cortinas y volando algunos papeles alrededor, las nubes era de un color naranja brillante que parecía cegar mis ojos pero eran cálidas, pétalos, el viento traía pétalos de los nuevos árboles de cerezo que habían plantado en el campus y la luz parecía iluminarlo todo como de una película se tratase.

En aquel momento no pude moverme, me encontraba en silencio, estaba atrapado

Piel clara como una fresca mañana, una leve sonrisa tímida asomándose entre esos labios color rosa que parecían desprender un aroma dulce de flores e inundaban todo el lugar, mejillas de un rubor perfecto, tan cálidas como un leve rozamiento del sol y a la vez se veían tan suaves como una nube esponjosa de malvavisco

Allí estaba ella..

Unos ojos grandes abiertos me miraban curiosos e inquietantes, de color purpura brillante como nunca antes había visto, su presencia me causaba conmoción y agitaba todos mis sentidos uno por uno, mi mente se encontraba intranquila, un aire frió recorría mi alma esperando el siguiente movimiento en ese instante sin fin, un tiempo para soñar, hasta puedo escuchar música que parece llenar con su sonido todo alrededor tuyo escondiendo mi respiración agitada y el latir cada vez más rápido de mi corazón.

¿Qué eran estos sentimientos? Sentía como si estuviera soñando despierto, en un mar embravecido de emociones junto con un placer color arcoíris que me embelesaba y me llenaba de ti, se sentía como un hechizo de primavera, una primavera que duraría por siempre.

Lentamente moviste esos delicados labios para decir unas palabras, una dulce voz salió de ellas como un disparo directo hacia mí quien no se hallaba dormido, ni despierto, en ese momento confuso solo pude atinar a decir

-H-Hiro, soy Hiro Hamada

-Mei – tímidamente respondiste

Fue entonces cuando te conocí en una tarde de primavera, la cual nunca olvidare, ese primer encuentro que cautiva mi pensamiento y mi memoria, haciendo saltar mi corazón de una inexplicable pasión y angustia.

Ese momento fue el inicio de nuestra historia.


	2. Repentinamente

**Big Hero 6 es propiedad de Marvel y Disney**

Esta es una historia donde Tadashi sigue vivo, vencieron al hombre kabuki y todo bien, se sitúa algún tiempo después de la película

* * *

No había nada diferente, no era un día diferente, entonces ¿porque?, ¿Por qué se siente tan distinto?

¿Fue porque Gogo estaba arreglando su motocicleta?, no

¿Fue porque Honey se encontraba presente en ese momento?, no

¿Fue porque Fred dormía en su sillón plácidamente?, no

¿Fue porque Wasabi fue a comprar sushi?, no

¿Fue porque Tadashi estaba ocupado dentro del taller?, no

No fue nada de eso, era algo más que las circunstancias, algo más que si los planetas parecían haberse aliado para hacernos coincidir, era algo más que el momento en el que nuestras manos chocaron, cuando una sensación cálida me invadió súbitamente como si algo dentro de mi supiera que era un sentimiento único, algo irremplazable, lentamente levante mi rostro hacia ti te encontrabas inmóvil y me perdí ante tu presencia, la chica con olor a flores a la que torpemente le di mi nombre y esperaba impaciente

Un sonido sordo interrumpió ese instante, Gogo te llamaba por tu nombre, el que acaba de conocer, un nombre que sonaría en mi cabeza constantemente por las siguientes semanas

-Mei, te dije que trajeras la llave inglesa antes de que regresara Wasabi

-Sí, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando..

-¿Cuando?..-Gogo se dio cuenta que estaba allí y dirigió su vista hacia mí- oh, es la primera vez que la ves ¿cierto?

-¿Primera vez?-Me pregunte a mí mismo

-Te presento a mi hermana, Mei, suele venir por aquí a ayudarme de vez en cuando, él es Hiro, es hermano de Tadashi- Gogo extendió su brazo hacia ti y te acerco a ella tomándote por el hombro, mientras más las miraba detenidamente, pude comprobar que realmente se parecían pero eran tan diferentes a la vez, tu cabello era más largo y se balanceaba con el viento jugueteando entre los pétalos del cerezo, tus ojos parecían amatistas preciosas reflejando la luz en cualquier ángulo, hasta pude notar algunos puntitos en tu rostro, pecas, a mí solo me parecía que lo hacían más adorable, luego de un largo rato en el que se me hizo eterno y que cualquiera que me hubiera visto pensaría que soy un simple tonto embobecido me digne a decir algunas palabras

-E-Encantado

-No sabía que Tadashi tenía un hermano, no se parecen en nada-un tono de desagrado se sentía en tu respuesta-¿Él está aquí?-giraste tu cabeza tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada

-Está en su taller, pero no es bueno que lo molestes cuando está ocupado

-¡Mei! – Honey llego alegremente al lugar abrazándola con sus grandes ánimos-¡Dulzura!, no sabía que estabas aquí, porque no me saludaste

-Honey, tranquila acabo de llegar-prácticamente si no se detenía en ese instante, terminaría asfixiándola- cof cof ¿tienes que hacer lo mismo cada vez que vengo?

-Es que eres tan ¡adorable!-dijo Honey mientras le apretujaba los cachetes-últimamente no te había visto por aquí

-Eh estado algo ocupada con ciertas cosas, tenía un rato libre así que vine a ayudar

-Bueno, terminare pronto, ¿porque no vas a pasear por allí? te llamare cuando termine-dijo Gogo

-¿Qué se supone que haga hasta entonces?

Honey nos miró con una mirada sospechosa-Porque no la acompañas Hiro, digo de todas maneras ambos no tienen nada que hacer-

Trate de interrumpir a Honey puesto que yo estaba trabajando en un proyecto pero fue inútil

-DI-JE, no tienen nada que hacer-ella me miraba con unos ojos de complicidad que no entendía- porque no van los dos juntos –estoy casi seguro que en ese momento algo extraño pasaba por la mente de Honey mientras nos empujaba fuera del laboratorio

Solo quedaba ir hacia alguna parte, la situación era algo incomoda no mentiré, mientras nos alejábamos algo llamo nuestra atención

-¡¿Quién tomo mi llave inglesa?!- el grito de Wasabi fue tan fuerte que hasta nosotros pudimos oírlo, ambos sabíamos que por ahora no era un lugar al que nos gustaría regresar

Decidí llevarte a mi lugar favorito en todo el campus, era perfecto, nadie conocía ese lugar, así que era como mi lugar secreto

Caminamos rumbo a la azotea del edificio donde nos encontrábamos, aunque me seguías y no podía verte, podía escuchar tus pasos ligeros detrás mío, eran pisadas continuas y pausadas casi como si te molestaras en calcular cada movimiento acompañada de una respiración suave y constante, quería escuchar más, quería seguir escuchando más de esa respiración pero llegamos a nuestro destino, gire la pomada de la puerta que se hallaba frente a nosotros tratando de entrar pero estaba cerrada, era extraño, no suele estar cerrada

-Parece que está cerrada, tendremos que irnos, lo siento..- dije un tanto avergonzado de mi decisión mientras caminaba de regreso

-¿Te refieres a esta llave?- volteé y vi como abrías la cerradura, te seguí hacia afuera, la luz exterior entro en mis ojos haciendo que los entrecerrara un poco

-Creí que era el único que venía a este lugar

-Hey, tú no eres dueño del campus-dijiste mientras te apoyabas sobre el borde la baranda-¿también vienes a ayudar a tu hermano de vez en cuando?-preguntaste con suspicacia- no te había visto antes por aquí-

-Emm , no , a decir verdad yo también soy estudiante, desde hace un corto tiempo – no sé qué fue lo que más me sorprendió en ese momento, tu mirada de asombro mirándome fijamente o el repentino grito que diste asustando a todos los pájaros del lugar

-¡Eres el genio de 14 años del que todos hablan!, la verdad nunca espere conocer uno-tu mirada brillaba-14 años ¿eh? Cerca pero no lo suficiente, tengo 15 –dijiste con un leve tono de superioridad

-Oye, un momento-interrumpí- tengo casi tu edad. Además de que pronto será mi cumpleaños-de alguna manera esto se había convertido en una ¿pelea por edad?

-Hasta entonces- acercaste tu rostro hacia mí, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco - hasta entonces sigo siendo tu mayor - sonreía como si acabase de ganar de una batalla, la verdad es que estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para responderle algo

El tiempo transcurrió mientras hablábamos prácticamente de cualquier cosa, era un momento único bajo las nubes rojizas, con un tono burlón, fuiste tú quien parecía no poder dejar de sonreír ante mis disparatadas anécdotas

-¿Peleas de robots?, Y creí que yo me metía en problemas, Tadashi es una persona que se preocupa mucho por los demás y..

-Mei, es hora de irnos!-un grito interrumpió desde la parte baja

-¡En un segundo voy! –respondiste

-Apresúrate a o te dejare sin cena!-Era Gogo quien al parecer había terminado su trabajo por hoy

Un suspiro de desagrado salió de tus labios-Al final no he podido dársela..-dijiste con algo de tristeza

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte, aunque tardaste un poco en responder

…

-Sabes.., vine hoy al instituto con un motivo, hay algo que quiero entregarle a tu hermano, quería hacerlo por mi cuenta pero al parecer tengo que irme ahora, no sé cuándo vuelva a estar por aquí, así que ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? ¿Podrías entregárselo por mí?

-Claro- respondí - ¿Qué es?

Volteaste tu rostro ocultándolo con vergüenza, podía ver tu figura de espaldas bajo la luz naranja del atardecer, era más pequeña y grácil de lo que pensé, recogiste uno de tus mechones poniéndolo detrás de tu oreja y de tu bolsillo sacaste un pequeño pedazo de papel, al mirarlo más de cerca pude notar que era un sobre el cual tenía un lindo sticker de corazón pegado a él, te volviste hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa y rostro sonrojado, con una mirada tímida te acercaste dejando caer el sobre entre mis manos el cual desprendía curiosamente el mismo aroma de flores con el que te conocí.

Hablaste lento como un leve susurro, esas palabras me dejaron pasmado congelando el cálido aire de la tarde en un segundo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que pasaste por mi costado y te alejaste por el camino por donde vinimos, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta otra vez, sentía mi corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras oía el eco de tus pasos alejándose, no pude voltearme a verte pero estoy seguro de que gritabas "gracias" mientras levantabas una de tus manos despidiéndote.

Desearía no haber escuchado esas palabras, desearía no recordarlas, pero no puedo olvidar lo que escuche, desearía no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, ahora ellos retumban en mi mente igual que lo último que dijiste antes de irte

"La verdad es que.. me gusta Tadashi, entrégale esto por mi ¿está bien?"

Y así como repentinamente apareciste en mi vida, repentinamente parecías alejarte de ella

No había nada diferente, no había nada diferente ese día excepto tú

* * *

Continuará...tal vez?


End file.
